


Viewpoint

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexy no Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple mission or not, Iruka knew he'd regret going along with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewpoint

"It's simple," Kakashi said. "They're going to be expecting a strong level of protection around Naruto. So the best way to keep people from discovering him is simply to go out with--"

"As little protection as possible?" Naruto would've recognized the expression on Iruka's face instantly; _are you kidding me?_ combined with a healthy dose of _you'd better not try this stunt in my classroom again, young man._

Kakashi Hatake, however, had an entirely different history with Iruka; he merely smiled, as if Iruka's skepticism was just another of his more endearing traits. "Hardly," he insisted. "I think you underestimate yourself. And you're certainly underestimating _me."_

Iruka considered. "Maybe you're right."

It was a simple, straightforward mission, after all. And Iruka knew quite well how stir-crazy and agitated Naruto was getting confined to the village, and how frustrating a stir-crazy and agitated Naruto could be. A two-day trip would be just what his old student needed. It was straightforward. It might even be relaxing.

 

Meeting at the village gates for the trip stripped Iruka of _that_ pleasant illusion.

"I still don't understand why _he_ has to come," Naruto hissed, kicking at the dirt and glaring at Sai.

Kakashi sighed. "It's an excellent team-building opportunity. Sakura's busy with the Hokage, but you and Sai need to work together, as well. And even though we don't expect any problems on this trip, it's good to have a full squad, which is why Iruka-sensei's here."

_"That_ part's pretty cool," Naruto admitted. "We've never been on a real mission together before, right, Iruka-sensei?"

"Right," Iruka said. "We'll have fun, won't we?"

"Absolutely!" Naruto grinned.

Iruka had seen Sai walking around the village with Naruto and Sakura before, but his essential oddness hadn't really sunk in before now; the boy was deathly pale, dressed like...Iruka wasn't sure quite what, but it didn't seen _appropriate_ or the least bit practical, and his attitude was curiously flat. The young ninja bowed at Iruka. "It's nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei," he said, and Iruka noticed him glancing at Naruto, as if seeking confirmation he was doing the right thing.

Naruto tipped his chin down, just a hair. Interesting.

"Oh," and Kakashi said, just as things seemed to be calming down, "and one more thing...."

 

"I really have to stay like this for the whole trip?" Naruto squeaked, his blond ponytail whipping around as his head turned.

"It'd be safest. We know at least some of the Atasuki know you're male. Any scouts of theirs will be distracted if you keep the jutsu maintained."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think he's a convincing enough girl?" Sai appraised Naruto's voluptous female form skeptically. For once, that form was suitably covered with a shirt and a practical pair of pants, though Iruka was fairly certain Naruto didn't know what a brassiere _was,_ much less what it did.

"As long as he doesn't talk too much," Kakashi said, with a meaningful look in Naruto's direction.

"Hey!" Naruto challenged, his voice falling back to his usual tenor without losing any intensity.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto fell silent.

 

The rest of the day's travel was uneventful; they made good time and reached their destination early, dropping off the scroll to a grateful craftsmen. "I do appreciate the work you do," Kin said, smiling as he unwrapped the document. "This is the newest technique in silver plating; there's a fortune to be made, for those who know the secrets!" Kin was tall and broad, and had an easygoing, friendly air. It was always good to do business with someone easy to please.

"The Leaf Village is always glad to be of service," Iruka said, smiling and accepting Kin's payment. "Be sure to call on us again if you need a safe transport."

"I'll do that," he replied. "You folks need a place to stay? I have an extra room--"

"No thanks," Kakashi interrupted. "We have to get back to the Village. Things are busy these days."

"I'm sure it is," Kin said. "You take care, now."

 

They camped a few miles away from Kin's village, a safe distance from the road so that Naruto could speak freely. As Naruto was still Naruto, he made up for his enforced silence by talking almost nonstop as he set up the tent and started the fire. "But still, I made a pretty decent girl, huh? Did you see Kin looking at--" Here, he gestured at his unbound, impossibly perky chest.

"It's not particularly surprising, Naruto," Kakashi said. "I really should teach you about appropriate undergarments one of these days--"

"What would he need to know about underwear for?" Sai asked, giving Naruto another critical eye. "He certainly isn't capable of _that_ level of realism."

Iruka opened his mouth to shut this line of conversation off at the pass, but Naruto was already engaged: "What are you talking about? I'm the most authentic girl in Kohana!"

"I don't know," Sai persisted. "What about--"

"What?"

Iruka cringed.

_"What?"_ Naruto demanded.

"I doubt it's particularly authentic...down there." Sai gestured. Iruka felt his patience giving slowly away.

"I do _so_ look like a girl down there!"

"How would you even know?"

Naruto said something inaudible but undoubtedly obscene, and attacked. Iruka opened his mouth to yell, but Kakashi took his arm. "Let's let them work this one out on their own, Iruka-sensei. Perhaps they can get out some of their...youthful energy that way."

Iruka sighed. "Fine." He let Kakashi lead him away.

 

Ten minutes later the yelling had subsided.

"Neither of them are _dead,_ are they?" Iruka said, distracted. Not that what they were doing _now_ was unenjoyable, but he did worry. Naruto would always be his student, on some level, and--

Kakashi met his eyes, groaned, and pulled his mask back up. "We'll check on them, all right?"

"Thank you," Iruka said, getting off Kakashi's lap and adjusting his own vest. They walked back to the scene of the fight, keeping quiet in case their approach would set off another round of arguments.

They stopped a few yards short of the clearing.

Sai and Naruto were, technically, still arguing; they were just doing it far more quietly, wearing far less, and spending far more time with their mouths...otherwise engaged.

Iruka stared in horror; then he realied, to his greater horror, that Kakashi was staring with _entirely_ different thoughts in mind. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he hissed, grabbing Kakashi by the hand and dragging him away. "I used to wipe Naruto's _nose!"_

"I don't think he needs that any more," Kakashi shot back.

Iruka sighed. Of course, Kakashi hadn't known Naruto as a child; he couldn't expect to be as horrified as Iruka felt.

Still, the man was an _incredible_ pervert. "You're hopeless," he settled for saying, as they returned to their previous seat. "I just hope you didn't plan this intentionally...."

"You'd better discipline me, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. "Do you believe in spanking?"

"...in your case, I might make an exception," Iruka grumbled, and settled back in Kakashi's lap.


End file.
